Winnie the Pooh meets The Elephant Man
Winnie the Pooh meets The Elephant Man is an upcoming film to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear in a near future. Plot London Hospital surgeon Frederick Treves finds John Merrick in a Victorian freak show in London's East End, where he is kept by Mr. Bytes. His head is always hooded, and his "owner," who views him as retarded, is paid by Treves to bring him to the hospital for exams. He shows Merrick to his colleagues and highlights his monstrous skull, which forces him to sleep with his head on his knees, since if he were to lie down, he would asphyxiate. On Merrick’s return he is beaten so hard by Bytes that an apprentice calls Treves to bring him back to hospital. When Bytes accuses Treves of likewise exploiting Merrick for his own ends, he vows to do what he can to help Merrick. John is tended and quarantined by Mrs. Mothershead, the formidable matron, since the other staff cringe away from Merrick. Mr. Carr-Gomm, the hospital’s Governor, is against housing Merrick as the ward is no place for “incurables”. To prove to Carr-Gomm that Merrick has skills, Treves makes him say a few phrases. Carr-Gomm sees through the ruse but as he walks off, he and Treves are stunned to hear John recite the 23rd Psalm, which Treves did not teach. He now permits John to stay, and the patient starts drawing, reading, and building a model of a cathedral he sees from his window. When Merrick has tea with Ann Treves, he is so overwhelmed that he shows them his mother’s picture. He hopes she would love him if she could see his “lovely friends”. Later on he starts to have guests in his rooms, including the actress Madge Kendal, and becomes an object of curiosity and charity to high society. Mrs. Mothershead says he is still treated as a freak, though in a more upper-class style. This rebuke and his role in the matter trouble the surgeon, who now questions his morals. And while John is treated well by day, a night porter by the name of Jim makes money by bringing clients from nearby pubs to gawk at Merrick. Through her daughter-in-law Alexandra, the hospital’s royal patron, Queen Victoria sends word that Merrick will have permanent hospital care with all funds arranged. But his problems resurface when Bytes uses the night porter’s “viewings” to reach John and take him to continental Europe, where he is once again put on show and brutalized. Consumed with guilt over Merrick’s plight, Mr. Treves sacks the porter with Mrs. Mothershead’s help. His fellow attractions help Merrick flee, though at Liverpool Street station he is taunted by several boys and accidentally knocks down a girl. He is chased, unmasked, and cornered by an angry mob, at which point he cries, “I am not an elephant! I am not an animal! I am a human being! I ... am ... a ... man!” before collapsing. When policemen return him to the hospital he goes back to his room. He recovers a little, but it is revealed that he is dying from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. Mrs. Kendal bids him go to the theatre, where he, Treves, Mrs. Mothershead and a nurse will see an enrapturing show. A white-tied John Merrick stands up in the royal box to reap hearty applause, having had the performance dedicated to him from Mrs. Kendal. Back in the hospital, Merrick thanks Treves for all he has done and completes his church model. To copy the sleeping child on his wall-hung sketch, he takes off the pillows he needs to sleep upright, lies down and dies, consoled by a vision of his mother, who quotes Alfred, Lord Tennyson’s “Nothing Will Die”. Trivia *Doraemon will make his debut. *Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, King Julien, Maurice and Mort. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films